The Million Dollar Question
by Dyeh
Summary: Tetsu's been stealing out into the night to meet a certain someone. When Shinpachi and Sanosuke discover who, questions about Tetsu's sexuality are raised. One shot. Not Shounen ai. R


**Summary  
**Ichimura Tetsunosuke has a routine. Every Thursday, he meets Kitamura Suzu under the bridge of the Kyoto River. Unfortunately, this particular Thursday, Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke decide discover Tetsu slipping past the gates of the Shinsengumi. Deciding to make Blackmail material, they follow.

Unfortunately, Sanosuke and Shinpachi have completely different ideas about where Tetsu's going and who he's meeting. When they discover who – it poses to them some serious questions.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker n.n**

Hello! This is a one-shot I wrote just for fun… and I did it half asleep, and I think it's pretty good for something that's written when one is half asleep… Anywho, this makes my 10th Fanfiction! Horray! Please enjoy _The Million Dollar Question_. (Remember to Review afterwards (I live for Reviews) xDDD)

* * *

**The Million Dollar Question**

Tetsunosuke grinned, sliding on a spare change of clothes that he kept especially for Thursday. It wasn't his best change of clothes, but it was the set that he kept hidden from all other members of the Shinsengumi – especially Tatsunosuke. That proved rather easy to do, considering Tetsu was the one that did all the washing in the first place.

It was almost 10 at night, just about time to be off. Tetsu picked up the clothes that he'd been wearing that day and slid them over his arm, and proceeded to sneak his way – like he did every Thursday – out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters, the moon as his only light. The hardest part was sneaking past the Demon Vice Commanders room. Unfortunately, it appeared that he was in a meeting.

"Report your findings, Yamazaki." Tetsu heard Hijikata demand in his normal business type of voice. Tetsu tried his hardest to ignore it, but whenever Yamazaki was around, it would take double the time to escape – considering Yamazaki had extra sensitive hearing.

"There was a murder in town just last week, as well as an arson, other than that, nothing worth reporting other than…"

Susumu's voice faded in the distance, now that he was slipping out of the gate. He checked for anybody, and ran down in the direction of the river.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tetsu, Shinpachi and Sanosuke were coming back from a late night at Shimabara. Having seen Tetsu looking rather edgy (ignoring the curfew that Tatsunosuke had put on him), they felt it was something worth investigating.

"Hey… Sano?"

"Yes, Shinpachi?"

"What does it mean when a teenager steals out into the night without anybody knowing?"

"…" Sanosuke pondered, before thumping his fist on his hand. "Puppy Boy's first Girl-Friend! Oh, he's growing up so fast!"

Shinpachi grinned. "I vote we follow him. This could be great blackmail material."

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Tetsu apologized, sliding down the bank and nodding apologetically to the shadow under the river's bridge. He then proceeded to dash in that direction.

_Isn't this interesting? _Sanosuke and Shinpachi thought at once, _I wonder…_

"Don't worry about it. I only just got here." The figure said, standing up to greet him.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi didn't see how Tetsu greeted whoever the hell was under the bridge – they were far too disturbed. After hearing the voice, they'd swung around and clasped their hand over their mouth, trying not to laugh and throw up at the same time.

"Sano…"

"Shinpachi…"

"Did that… sound like… a guy… to you?"

"Yes… yes it did."

"Oh dear god."

Not wanting to see of hear more, Shinpachi and Sanosuke left.

* * *

"Wow… it seems like forever since we've met, huh, Suzu?"

"What're you talking about? It's only been a week!"

"Yeah… I guess."

Tetsu and Suzu smiled up at the dark roof of the bridge, hearing the footsteps of people walking over it. They weren't too worried about being discovered – nobody but drunks came to the bridge at this time anyway, and even if they caused trouble Suzu could kick the shit out of them with his swords, so there was nothing to worry about. Of course, anybody who discovered them was to drunk to remember it.

Suzu and Tetsu had been meeting as friends for a while now. They just enjoyed each others company. Sometimes Saya joined them, but hardly ever, considering Yamanami practically lived at Akesato's, and she was hardly off work.

In short, Suzu, Tetsu and Saya were best friends, and were doing as best friends did – joining each other to enjoy their company.

"Hey… Suzu…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you think… there is more to being a page?"

"Of course."

"Like… what?"

Unfortunately, neither could think of anything.

* * *

Morning came, and Tetsu rolled up in his cupboard. Tetsu had gotten back in the early hours of the morning, and he stifled a yawn. If he got a chance, he'd sneak in a nap in the afternoon. "So… hungry..."

He slid out of his cupboard, scratching the back of his head, and wondering in the direction where the Comedy Trio would be serving breakfast. He didn't even notice when Sanosuke and Shinpachi purposely avoided him at the table, but he had a surprisingly productive conversation with Hajime.

Of course, after breakfast, there was washing.

* * *

Shinpachi and Sanosuke exchanged glances as Shinpachi put his hand on the door that led to where Tatsu was, probably, calculating numbers and prices. The time had come… to tell Tatsunosuke about… Tetsu's… choices in…. They shuddered.

Slowly, they opened the door. "Tatsunosuke…?"

"Oh! Nagakura-san, Harada-san, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"Well… actually… we want to talk to you about Tetsu."

Tatsu sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Please… don't talk about Tetsu."

"Why not?" Sano asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's given me a big enough headache as it is."

"What's he done?" Shinpachi asked, now equally interested.

"Let's see…" Tatsunosuke started, now counting it off on his fingers, "He's broken three different important antiques in Hijikata-san's room, defaced the Dojo, and crushed one of the pigs when he caused the pig pen to collapse."

"Ah. We'll just leave now."

_Perhaps, _Sanosuke and Shinpachi thought in unison, _That wasn't the best idea. It might be smarter to just ask Tetsunosuke himself.

* * *

_

Tetsu sighed, hanging up the clothes he'd just washed, including the ones from the night before. "Man… I'm going to run out eventually…"

"Run out of what, puppy boy?"

The hairs on Tetsu's neck stood up straight, and he slowly turned to look at none other than Shinpachi and Sanosuke… had he been discovered?

"Look, Tetsie, we want to talk to you about something."

"About…?" Tetsu braced himself. He'd been discovered ignoring his curfew…

"Well… last night, we kind of followed you…"

"…" Tetsu was silent. _Aw crud._

"And… we understand that your preferences are your own business…"

_Huh?_

"But we thought we'd just warn you about the mistake and show you the wonders of woman…"

"HUH?... No. Way. You've completely misunderstood! I'm not GAY!"

"… Denial is the first stage."_uhHuh_

"The first stage to _what_ exactly?" Tetsu screeched, putting his hands on his hips. By this time, he was creating a heck of a lot of attention.

"The first stage too… too… what exactly, Sano?" Shinpachi asked thoughtfully.

"Not sure, Shinpachi." Sano answered, tilting his head. "Hrm…"

"I'm. Not. Gay!"

"Then what was with you and that guy last night?" Shinpachi asked suspiciously, not noticing Tatsunosuke heading their way.

"I meet him every Thursday Night because there is no other time! We're both busy in the week, and most of the nights. I'M NOT GAY!"

"So… it's like a play date?" Sanosuke asked

"If you want to call it that." Tetsu replied

"And you skip your curfew every Thursday for that then?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes."

Shinpachi and Sanosuke exchanged glances, wondering if they should trust what Tetsu had said. They were about to say something until…

"TETSU-BLOODY-NOSUKE!"

Everybody froze, turning to look at Tatsu, who had heard the entire conversation and was more than a little pissed off. Tetsu, seeing the obvious threat, screamed and run in the other direction, forgetting about the washing.

_Hrm… _Shinpachi and Sanosuke thought, _Perhaps he really isn't gay after all._

_

* * *

_

That makes my 10th Fanfiction! Thanks for reading n.n!


End file.
